Unlikely Match
by firefaerie96
Summary: Unusual pairing: Tomoyo/Touya. When a whole new set of Clow cards come, it's up to Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Yue, and Kero to rescue the city. All over again. And somewhere along the way, Tomoyo starts to fall in love. Yue/Sakura hints and sequel!
1. Glass?

Hey! I really love Cardcaptor Sakura, and I've been meaning to write a fanfic for a while! I'm going to use the Japanese names, even though I watch the English series! Check the list at the bottom for the English- Japanese translation on names! Please enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (  
  
P. S.: Touya and Yukito are not gay or going out in this story! Sorry all Touya/Yukito shippers!  
  
  
  
"Stand still! You're going to make the hem uneven! Sakura!" Tomoyo scolded through a mouthful of pins. She was in the process of hemming a new costume for Sakura. The costume was the same green as Sakura's eyes, with a purple fabric woven throughout it. It was the best one yet. Even though Sakura and Tomoyo were seventeen, that didn't stop Tomoyo from making costumes. You never knew when something exciting was going to happen.  
  
"Sorry! Just don't prick me!" Sakura said, looking fretfully down.  
  
"Have I ever pricked you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, no. I guess not."  
  
"Then stop worrying!"  
  
"Okay. Are you almost done? We have to meet Touya and Yukito in ten minutes!" Sakura reminded her.  
  
"Done!" Tomoyo proclaimed proudly.  
  
"Yay! Let's go!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"'Kay!"  
  
The two teenage girls headed off (after Sakura had changed of course). They were supposed to meet Yukito and Touya at the Penguin Park, and then go eat. The Sakura Cards had not acted up in a while; though as Kero said, always expect the unexpected. They headed to the Penguin Park with light hearts, though. Sakura had fiddled around with her cards until she could give Tomoyo, Yukito, and Touya wings like hers, except that they could use theirs anytime. Tomoyo just loved the feeling of flying, soaring high above anyone else. She did it for hours sometimes, just drifting through the clouds and thinking.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo landed behind the bushes near the slide in the park and looked around for the boys. Or, rather, men. They were twenty-two, after all. Then they both stopped, looking around alarmed. After seven years, even Tomoyo could sense magic, though she couldn't see ghosts like Touya, or actually do magic like Sakura or Yue. There was definitely something near.  
  
"It feels like-like a Clow Card!" Sakura whispered, shocked.  
  
"You're right!" Tomoyo whispered back, confused. Weren't there only fifty-two Clow Cards? Sakura had captured them all right?  
  
Touya and Yukito came running over. Wings grew on Yukito's back and enveloped him. Yue emerged, looking slightly worried. "Sakura! Do you feel that?"  
  
Sakura nodded silently.  
  
Tomoyo glanced around once again and this time saw movement out of the corner of her eye. "Over there!" she shouted, pointing under the slide. Everyone turned to follow her hand. There was definitely something under there. Something magical.  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo started, "you didn't release the Clow Cards again did you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Sakura said unsurely. "Um, did I Yue?"  
  
"That's impossible!" Yue exclaimed.  
  
The shape flew at them all of a sudden. They saw quickly that it was made of glass.  
  
"A glass ca-?" Sakura started to yell when suddenly she was surrounded by glass. Tomoyo's scream was swallowed up as she was also consumed by glass. The girls were in their own little containers of glass, and it was quite obvious that neither of them could breathe, or even move.  
  
"I'll get Sakura, you rescue Tomoyo!" Yue yelled to Touya as he ran to Sakura's block of glass.  
  
"Right!" Touya agreed, rushing to Tomoyo's side, where she watched him with frightened eyes. He started pounding it with rocks, then sticks, then finally his hands, when he saw that she was almost out of air. "Tomoyo! Hang on!" Touya shouted, desperately punching the glass, ignoring the blood running down his knuckles. A few feet away, Yue had almost gotten Sakura out with his blasts.  
  
Touya finally broke the glass, catching Tomoyo as she fell. "Tomoyo, are you okay? Talk to me! Tomoyo!" Touya asked, panicked, unaware of the tear running down his cheek.  
  
Tomoyo stirred. "You-you saved me," she whispered breathlessly, then fainted.  
  
  
  
Is that a good start? I know it's an unusual pair, but hey it could happen! Hope you liked! AND PLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thankx!  
  
Tomoyo-Madison  
  
Touya-Tory  
  
Sakura-Sakura  
  
Kero-Kero  
  
Yue-Yue  
  
Yukito-Julian 


	2. Clow Cards...Back Again!

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I'm actually going to make the sequel to this a Yue/Sakura! You read my mind! But there will, of course, be hints throughout this story! Teehee! Yue is MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm okay, really. LOL! Send me ideas for cards in your reviews, and if I can, I'll work them into my story! Thanx!  
  
  
  
Touya looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. She looked so pale and fragile that all he wanted to do was protect her. She had almost died in there! And he had saved her. It had felt. . .right. He carried Tomoyo over to where Yue was reviving Sakura as the Glass Card tried to recover.  
  
"Sakura! Wake up! Please! You have to seal the card!" Sakura slowly opened her eyes at Yue's voice.  
  
"Hello, Yue. You look like the moon," she said, then closed her eyes again. Yue stared at her for a second, then started patting her on the cheek. "Sakura! The card!"  
  
Sakura sat straight up. "The card! I have to seal the card! Yue, why didn't you wake me?" Sakura asked as she looked reproachfully at Yue. Yue sweatdropped.  
  
"Glass Card, return to your power confined! Glass Card!" Sakura screamed. There was a tinkling sound as the glass slowly formed into a blue and silver card. Sakura looked at it disbelievingly. "Do I have to transform all these cards too?" she asked, then fainted again.  
  
Yue and Touya looked at each other.  
  
"Does she?" Touya asked. The first time had taken a lot out of his sister. He didn't want that to happen again. He hadn't known about her powers then, but he had noticed how tired she was.  
  
"I don't know," Yue replied. He looked unsure of himself, one of the first times that Touya had ever seen him show emotion. "I've never come across these-" Yue looked at the card in Sakura's hand, "Clow Cards?! These aren't Clow Cards! Come, we need to see Eriol about this!" Yue took flight, with Touya right after him. They were still carrying the best friends, but that didn't slow them down. They soon arrived at Eriol's mansion. They flew right through an open window, not bothering to go and knock on the front door.  
  
"Eriol!" Yue bellowed, his voice echoing through the enormous living room they had flown into.  
  
Eriol came like he had been summoned. "Yes, Yue?" he asked, looking only slightly surprised that two guys with wings had flown into his living room with two unconscious girls in their arms. "Hello, Touya," he greeted the dark-haired guy.  
  
"Um, hi," Touya replied, not sure how to act with this strange man, who looked no older than Sakura and Tomoyo, until you looked at the wisdom in his eyes.  
  
"How could you make two sets of Clow Cards without telling me! And I take it that Cerberus doesn't know either? Sakura and Tomoyo were almost killed by a card that even I didn't know existed! The Glass Card! Did you make a whole new set of cards? How could you? Why would you? Why did you? Why didn't you tell me! I was totally surprised!" Yue ranted.  
  
"A new set of Clow Cards?" Eriol asked, looking mildly interested. "Well, I never created a second set. But I had many great wizards in my family. They all loved the Clow Cards, and they all had the last name Clow. There could be several more sets out there." Eriol explained all this calmly, as if there was no big deal about it.  
  
"Several more sets!" Yue exclaimed. "There can't be several more sets! Sakura can't do this by herself!"  
  
"He's right! Are you nuts!" Touya shouted. "She's nearly gotten killed more times than I can count!"  
  
"Oh, but she won't be by herself," Eriol said nonchalantly.  
  
"What are you talking about? That Syaroan guy went back to his home, if you don't remember!" Yue reminded him.  
  
"Yes, I know. But you, Cerberus, Touya, and Tomoyo are there to help her."  
  
"But I can only see ghosts, Tomoyo doesn't have any magic at all, and Yue and Kero can't do anything but advise and protect! They can't seal cards or transform them!" Tomoyo shouted at the old, but young, wizard.  
  
"Really? You can only see ghosts? And Tomoyo can't do any magic? Where did you get that idea from?" Eriol asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"You and Tomoyo both have very powerful powers. You just never thought to use them."  
  
"I don't have those kind of powers!" Touya shouted as if Eriol were deaf. "I can only see ghosts! And Tomoyo doesn't have any powers!"  
  
"So you claim. You just never tried before. Concentrate on that vase over there. Try to float it up through the air."  
  
"Fine. I'll try. But just to shut you up." Touya gritted his teeth, and looked at the black and red vase that Eriol was pointing to. He concentrated. He envisioned it floating up through the air. When nothing happened right away, his temper flared up. Without moving his gaze from the vase, he said to Eriol, "See? Nothing. I can't do-" Touya's sentence was cut short when the vase suddenly blew up.  
  
Yue glanced at Touya. "The point was to levitate it, not blow it up."  
  
Touya would have retorted back, but he was too busy staring at the pieces of vase on the floor.  
  
"That was an expensive vase," Eriol commented, still not looking shocked or surprised at all. "You need to control your powers better."  
  
"I just blew up a vase, and you don't even care?" Touya looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"No, not really. Never like the color, I suppose."  
  
Just then, Tomoyo started to stir in Touya's arms. She stretched then looked up at Touya sleepily.  
  
"Hello. Why are you carrying me?" she asked, as if it wasn't really strange, and she didn't really want to know.  
  
Touya stared at her. "You almost died getting trapped in a glass column," he managed to get out.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Tomoyo replied. Then she seemed to come out of her daze. "And you saved me! Thank you!" She flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"It's no big deal, really," Touya said. He suddenly seemed to realize that his arms hurt slightly. "Do you think that you could walk?"  
  
"Oh, sure!" Tomoyo replied, blushing when she realized that she was hugging Touya. She got quickly down.  
  
Sakura woke up then. She glanced up at Yue, who was looking relieved that his mistress had finally woken up. She looked down at Yue's arms holding her, then back up at Yue. Then she closed her eyes again. She looked sort of sick, and not ready to move anytime soon. With her eyes closed, she asked, "Yue, what happened. Why are there more cards to capture? Why was I not informed? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked all this in a very calm voice, for someone who had been trapped in glass, fainted, then woken up in her guardian's arms.  
  
"There is more than one Clow to Eriol's family," Yue replied dryly. "And they all seemed to want to make a card deck."  
  
"Well, why can't they just play Solitare or Go Fish?" Sakura groaned.  
  
"I don't know. But we have to capture this set of Clow Cards now." Yue didn't look very happy at the notion.  
  
Tomoyo was looking at the vase pieces strewn over the floor on the living room. "What happened to that vase?"  
  
"I kinda, um, blew it up," Touya said sheepishly.  
  
"You blew it up?" Tomoyo questioned. "I didn't know that you had that kind of power!"  
  
"Neither did I! Eriol knew, but he convienently forgot to tell me." Touya glared at Eriol.  
  
"You didn't ask," Eriol replied simply.  
  
"You have magic powers, too," Touya informed Tomoyo.  
  
"But yours are a more gentle kind," Eriol added.  
  
"Like, I could put that vase back together?" Tomoyo asked as she concentrated on the vase. The pieces flew up into the air, and arranged themselves as they once had been.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Touya replied. He turned to Eriol. "How come I don't have that kind of control?"  
  
"You have a bad temper."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "You'll learn."  
  
Sakura stared at Tomoyo. "You can do magic! Awesome!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can!" Tomoyo replied cheerfully.  
  
"Now I can have help! This is great!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"It is," Eriol agreed. "But there is the matter of the Clow Cards. They could be very dangerous. I will look through my Great Uncle Clow Mock's diary. I think that this could be his deck. For now, you should sleep in my living room. I will be back soon."  
  
Everyone agreed, and they settled down. Sakura and Tomoyo each got a couch, with Yue sleeping in front of his mistress's couch, and Touya sleeping near Tomoyo's.  
  
"Good night," Touya whispered softly.  
  
"Good night," Tomoyo whispered back.  
  
  
  
How do you like? This one was like my longest chapter ever! Go me! Heehee! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I love reviews, and it inspires me to write faster! There will be more Yue/Sakura hints to come! YUE RULES! Teehee. Review!  
  
Eriol - Eli 


End file.
